


Stare into the mirror

by InternetPotato



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Misgendering, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sherlock, self harm mention, sherlock is just trying to figure shit out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternetPotato/pseuds/InternetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assigned Female at birth</p>
<p>That never really sat well with Sherlock, though he never could quite figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stare into the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> If anything needs fixing then just send me a comment.

Sherlock stared at herself in the mirror with wide eyes full of wonder and an actual smile on her  
face for the first time in what seemed like months. Sure Mycroft’s suit was a little big but that didn’t matter because at least it wasn’t covered in frills or stitched with flowing, silky fabric. Smiling she closed her eyes and flopped down onto her bed but the peace in the house could’t have lasted for an eternity no matter how much she wished it would. A loud bang followed by a “Sherlock, I’m home” startled the young girl out of her bed as she tried to force the suit off as fast as possible.

Of course she didn’t end up accomplishing that goal because a suit is a hard piece of clothing to take off and Mycroft ended up walking in on Sherlock with the large jacket over her head and a half buttoned shirt covering her chest. Mycroft blinked for a second and then helped Sherlock get out of the fabric prison that she got caught in before saying, “you know Sherlock, if you wanted a suit you could have just asked” and then walking out to go put his clothes back.

 

Sherlock stared at themself in the mirror with a pair of scissors in one hand, their hair in the other, and a look of determination on their face. They pulled the hair all to one side and got to work hacking off the long and curly locks that normally fell over their face. Once all of the strands were snipped Sherlock stood back and admired their work, it wasn’t perfect by any sense of the word but it did bring back a hint of the smile they had before. When Mycroft got home this time he just sighed, “come on Sherlock” he mumbled before grabbing the keys he just put down on the table and walking to the car again.   
Sherlock followed curious as to what their brother wanted from them. About 10 minutes later they duo pulled up to a small barber shop where they went in and talked about what hair style Sherlock should get. They had always wondered why Mycroft felt it was his responsibility to take care of them but never got the courage to ask and as they walked out of the barber Sherlock forgot their worries and smiled into the rearview mirror the whole ride home.

 

Sherlock stared at themself in the mirror with narrowed eyes filled with malice, which had gotten to be the norm over the past few months. They were again wearing a suit, but it was theirs and actually fit them quite nicely. It just didn’t quite have the same wonder that it did all those years ago. “What are they, a boy or a girl?” was the most recent of many stabs to their heart since they had started dressing neutral, “honey, don’t be rude of course she’s a girl, look at her. Sorry miss”! The mother had meant well but all she really did was feed Sherlock’s rage and self hatred. They pulled off their shirt to look at the bandages underneath hoping that maybe they could remove them and find a new, flatter chest. This time Mycroft didn’t come talk to Sherlock but he did come home a little bit late and slipped a small envelope under their door.

After receiving the envelope from Mycroft, Sherlock ripped it open to see what was inside and found a proper binder with a note attached reading “You look like you could use this, don’t bind with bandages -MH”. Sherlock didn’t know how their brother knew about any of it but they were extremely grateful he did.

 

Sherlock stared at himself in the mirror with eyes filled with tears and blood running down his arms. He was ready to give up at this point but as he walked to the pills he had stored earlier he heard a nock on his bedroom door. Sherlock immediately grabbed the nearest long sleeved thing, a wooly sweater, and threw it on in hopes of covering up the blood. “Come in Mycroft” he said and after a few seconds the door opened revealing the older Holmes brother. “Hey Sherlock” he said softly, “You did it again, didn’t you”. Sherlock simply nodded and Mycroft left to go find the first aid supplies.

He came back, pulled off Sherlock’s sweater, and began dressing the wounds running down both of his arms. “I didn’t come in here just because I heard you crying” Mycroft started, “I have some good news for you as well”. Again, Sherlock nodded as he wasn’t really in the mood to speak. Mycroft then pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Sherlock, “I know you have been wanting this for a while and I finally managed to get you started” Mycroft gestured towards the HRT package he had put on Sherlock’s lap. After he left Sherlock still had tears in their eyes, but this time it wasn’t sadness that drove them to the surface.

 

Sherlock Stared at himself in the mirror with a look of pride and amazement. He turned around and pulled himself from his thoughts so he could greet Mycroft properly, “It’s been a long time”. “Indeed it has” Mycroft responded, “I found a doctor for you”. Sherlock’s face lit up at the mention of a doctor, “You are scheduled for an appointment next month” Mycroft finished. Sherlock was beyond esthetic at that and the smile that stretched across his face was neither fake nor forced. Sherlock loved his brother and all he has done for him and now, more importantly, he also loved himself.


End file.
